


Sed Mi Ne Forgesos Vin

by PontiusHermes



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF
Genre: Actors, Death, Esperanto, Foreign language pun, Gen, Poetry, Promise, Sad, Short, Tribute, never forget, poem, strange
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia tributo por Heath Ledger.<br/>Mi instruas min Esperanton. Mi ne estas tre bona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sed Mi Ne Forgesos Vin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [But I Will Not Forget You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493513) by [PontiusHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes)



La granda monto falas  
Sed mi ne forgesos vin

La malluma nokto finas  
Sed mi ne forgesos vin

La bela floro mortas  
Sed mi ne forgesos vin

La vera promeso staras --  
Mi ne forgesos vin

**Author's Note:**

> Dankon! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
